un silence qui veut tout dire
by ai-euh
Summary: Axel demande a roxas d'être son amant. roxas hésite.


**Résumé**: Axel demande a roxas d'être son amant. roxas hésite.

**pairing**: akuroku

**déclaimer**: kingdom hearts et ses personnages ne sont pas a moi.( ils seraient tous morts ou sinon XD)

/!/ fic pas corrigée (que par word =p) donc il se peut très fort qu'il y ai des fautes, même si j'essaye de faire attention.

désolée pour le titre, c'est la première phrase... pas d'inspiration.

POV Axel

bonne lecture =)

x-x-x-x

Un silence qui veut tout dire…

Une réponse qui m'éloigne encore un peu plus de toi.

Peut–être ma question était trop anticipée…

J'aurais du attendre mais je ne savais plus.

Je pars, j'espère que tu changes d'avis et que tu me reviennes …

Est-ce vraiment sans espoir ? Tu avais l'air tellement déterminé.

Comment peux-tu me tenir tête ?

Je perds mon assurance naturellement si présente.

Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi…

Je m'endors, plongé dans mes pensées.

Tu hantes mes rêves…

Je revois la scène de ce matin, mon terrible échec.

Le lendemain, je ne te vois pas… me fuirais tu ?

Un certain nombre de jours est passé, j'en perds le nombre, ça doit faire 16 jours.

16 jours que je n'ai pas aperçu tes yeux profonds…

16 jours que je ne dors plus…

16 jours que je ne mange plus que le minimum pour ne pas dépérir complètement…

Je suis devenu insomniaque, anorexique, mais toujours autant amoureux de toi.

Tu es mon coin de paradis, ou j'aimais me réfugier, mon ange…

Je ne peux te partager. Tu es a moi.

Il faudrait un miracle pour que l'on se revoit, toi qui me fuis…

Tu n'étais donc pas tellement sûr en refusant.

Est-ce que ça te fait trop de peine de me revoir ?

Moi, ça me fait trop de peine de ne plus te voir.

Je m'inquiète pour toi, t'est il arrivé quelque chose ?

Ça fait maintenant 30 jours que tu n'es pas venu à l'école.

30 jours que je ne t'ai pas vu…

30 jours que je dépéris sans toi...

J'entends des rumeurs que tu es à l'hôpital.

Je tremble, que t'es t'il arrivé ?

Je quitte mon cours, je me rends à l'hôpital de la ville.

« Vous cherchez ? »

« Euh… Roxas »

« Chambre 139 »

Je ne la remercie pas, trop pressé sans doute…

J'arrive enfin devant sa chambre.

Je ne toque pas, j'entre…

Je le vois, endormi, dans son lit d'hôpital.

Il a plein de bandages aux mains, au bras et aux poignets… mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Je m'approche de lui, je m'assieds sur son lit.

« Euh… salut… »

Mais qu'est ce que je suis bête !! Il est endormi…

Je me lève et vais devant son lit. Il y a une fiche de santé. Je la prend et la lis.

_Nombreuses blessures aux mains, coupures aux bras et veines ouvertes au niveau des poignets._

Tu voulais mourir, c'est ça…

« Je sais que tu es réveillé, ouvre les yeux »

Comme je m'y attendais, ses paupières s'ouvrent et révèlent ses yeux bleus profonds. Une larme perle sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolé... J'ai eu peur de t'avoir vexé... je… »

Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il me laisse entrer.

Toutes nos peines, nos malheurs s'envolent pour ne laisser, qu'au final, un désir réciproque de ne plus jamais se quitter. Quoi qu'il arrive…

Je me retire, quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Oui »

Il entre, c'est un médecin. Ses cheveux argentés retombent sur son visage qui ne laisse passer que peu d'émotions. J'anticipe mon amant sur cette question qu'il brûle de poser.

« Il peut sortir quand ? »

« Quand il veut. Ce soir, maintenant,… »

Sans lui laisser le temps de bouger, je pris mon petit blond dans les bras jusque chez moi. J'habite seul, j'ai un lit deux personnes…. Que faut il de plus ?

Il rougit, il a compris.

Après cette nuit, je pourrais de nouveau dormir, manger, mais surtout… le revoir.

--

Je me réveille, j'ai bien dormi, c'est grâce à toi.

Je regarde le réveil.

« Merde on est en retard ! »

Le blondinet se lève en sursaut et va se préparer.

Je le rejoins.

On ne peut pas louper cette journée d'école, ce sont les examens.

On sort en courant pour rejoindre l'école.

Notre avenir aurait pu être merveilleux et sans encombrement…

...Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu ce camion.

x-x-x-x

N/A: assez vieille fic que je viens de retrouvée. elle me plaisait bien alors je l'ai mise =) ( c'est ma fic la plus longue pour l'instant XD) . mon coté est ressorti à la fin ^-^, désolée pour les fans du happy end.

ça peut paraitre bizzare, mais j'adore lire des fics qui se termine bien, mais pas en écrire. (c'est a ce moment la que j'espère qu'il y a des personnes qui aiment bien en lire =D)

voila, n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis, ça me fait tjr bien plaisir, et si ca peut m'aider a progresser =D


End file.
